


非典型包养

by sennosakura



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennosakura/pseuds/sennosakura
Summary: ABO发情期永久标记





	非典型包养

————

手机上弹出来某海鲜台的提醒：T1Faker正在直播中。  
韩王浩打开直播软件，进入直播间。一如既往的小圆眼镜白T恤，一如既往的简单一句“大家晚上好”。  
这还是那次聚餐之后李相赫的第一次直播。为什么不是队服就是白T恤啊……难道是电竞选手的工资不够高吗？韩王浩想着，送了一个飞机出去。  
“感谢Peanut的飞机。”  
屏幕右下角的男人弯起猫唇，礼貌地道谢。  
韩王浩受到了鼓舞一般，又连续送了四个。  
弹幕疯狂地刷了起来，纷纷感叹这种土豪行径，这个时候韩王浩的手机亮了。  
相赫哥：别再送了，平台抽成很高的。  
“诶？”  
怎么会知道是我？韩王浩完全不记得自己有说过直播平台的账号。  
相赫哥：你的平台账号和游戏ID一样。我知道是你。  
啊……原来如此。  
不对，你怎么知道我游戏ID的啊？  
尽管韩王浩还没来得及打完字，那边就已经预料到了他的疑问并做出了解答：你哥哥无意间提起过。  
好的吧。  
哥哥的公司是相赫哥他们战队最大的赞助商，和战队成员之间有不少见面的机会，聊天也是很正常的。  
听话地没再送礼物，韩王浩安安静静地看完了那局rank，Faker的沙皇发育极好，拿下大龙后顺利地推平了对面高地。  
话少型主播光速晚安光速下播，拿起手机发信息：下周的聚餐你会去吗？  
收到偶像邀请的韩王浩心里已经开出了一片花田。  
回复了“一定会去”之后就开始琢磨那天穿什么衣服弄什么发型了。  
被喜悦冲昏头脑的小金主还不知道自己即将面临什么，他的发情期刚好就在那几天，而他的偶像又恰好是个Alpha。

某酒店顶层露天餐厅。  
李相赫一眼就看到染了一头浅灰，身穿深蓝色窄腰西装的韩王浩。  
韩王浩今天是一个人来的，因为哥哥公司那边临时有要紧的事得处理，只给他派了个司机负责接送。  
一向对Omega弟弟十分紧张的人被高级酒店的治安所蒙蔽，忘了去提防那些潜在的“内部”威胁。  
被灌下三杯红酒的韩王浩意识不清地靠在李相赫肩膀上，等他闻到浓烈的侵略性信息素已经为时过晚。  
李相赫的信息素刚好是红酒味，他也是为了掩盖这一事实才过分积极地劝韩王浩喝酒。  
不过这孩子的酒量未免也太……差了。  
扶着小酒鬼进了事先准备的套房，还没等走到卧室，Omega的信息素就爆发型地扩散开来。  
花生牛奶味。  
“相赫哥……我好热。”  
被Alpha的信息素诱导提前进入发情期的韩王浩毫无章法地扯着自己的领带和西装外套，好不容易把外套脱了下来，却没了继续和领带奋斗的力气。  
李相赫把Omega放倒在床上，帮他拯救那条拧成麻花的领带。  
Omega心形的嘴唇很软，李相赫像猫科动物那样舔了一下，随后用舌头顶开牙关入侵到口腔。  
韩王浩第一次被人深吻，由于呼吸不畅而小小地挣扎起来。  
“用鼻子换气。”  
李相赫停下接吻，轻轻捏了捏韩王浩的鼻尖。  
醉醺醺的Omega乖乖照做，根本没意识到自己的皮带被解开，裤子也被褪到膝弯。  
适应了接吻节奏的Omega在信息素的引导下开始被动地回应，获取Alpha口腔里的信息素。  
“真乖。”  
Alpha一颗一颗地解下Omega衬衫上的纽扣，将经过锻炼的胸膛裸露出来。  
少年的骨架偏小，但并不瘦弱，恰到好处的肌肉线条具有的性张力是那些女气的男Omega比不上的。  
手掌从腰侧向上游走，略高的体温熨帖着掌心，腰腹的肌理随着被抚摸而收缩扭动，拇指轻轻在肚脐周围轻按。  
“好痒！”  
韩王浩试图阻止的双手被压制在头顶，只好更大幅度地扭腰闪躲，这更加激起了Alpha的侵略欲。  
手指离开肚脐后来到胸部，不似多数男性Omega过于平坦，由于覆盖了一层薄薄的肌肉而有肉眼可见的弧度。乳晕是浅粉色，乳尖也还是小小的两粒。  
“啊……”  
乳头被揉捏的感觉太过激烈，Omega仰起头发出小猫一样的呻吟。  
“王浩这里很敏感。”  
Alpha恶意地折磨那两点，让它们充血肿胀，再用指甲刮弄顶端的乳孔。如果怀孕了的话，会从这里泌出乳汁吧。不知道乳汁会不会是花生味道。  
“相赫哥……”  
这是韩王浩第一次和Alpha度过发情期，汹涌的情潮冲散了理智，他被本能引导着向眼前的Alpha寻求更多的快感。  
好热……好难受……  
Omega主动地打开双腿，膝盖在Alpha的腰和大腿上蹭来蹭去地撒娇。  
“王浩下面流了好多水。”  
李相赫很清楚地看到那根勃起的阴茎下方不断吐出透明液体，濡湿了床单制造出一小片的水渍。  
小家伙的身材比想象的要好。这里的尺寸也很可观，不过颜色干净，握在手心里会一突一突地跳动。  
Alpha一边亲吻Omega一边帮他撸动性器，用舌头肆意在上颚和舌底翻搅，像是品尝什么美味一样不放过任何一个角落，发出啧啧水声。  
Omega的身体在发情期会自动做好面对性事的准备，虽然还想慢慢品尝，可是让Omega过久地被空虚折磨并不符合Alpha的性格。  
手上快速套弄了几下，趁韩王浩抵达高潮的那一刻，完整地进入了他。  
李相赫舔舐了一圈韩王浩通红的耳窝，在他脸颊落下细细碎碎的亲吻，耐心等他适应自己。温热的呼吸刺激得韩王浩向另一侧歪过头去。  
被充分照顾到的Omega并没有感到太过强烈的痛苦，反而是产生了被填满的快乐。  
“王浩啊……舒服吗？”  
声音通过鼓膜直接麻痹了韩王浩的思维，他说不出话，只有下意识地点头作为回应。  
见他适应良好，李相赫也不再忍耐，在温热紧致的肠道里四处冲撞起来。  
小腹和尾椎的快感逐渐累积，Omega绷直小腿，背部向上弓起，只靠后面就达到了高潮。  
柔软的甬道抽搐着吸附住Alpha的肉刃，从生殖腔里喷出一小股热液。  
“我们换个姿势。”  
说着Alpha就将还没从高潮余韵中缓过神来的Omega翻转过去，从背后再次挺入。  
“嗯啊——”  
后入式能够进得更深，Alpha有一定弧度的性器刚好擦过前列腺处的软肉。  
“好涨……相赫哥我难受……唔……”  
韩王浩感觉那根埋在自己里面的东西又变大了，像是要把自己顶穿一样。  
抱怨的话语被手指堵住，蛮横的凶刃直直戳到了紧闭的生殖腔口。  
“王浩啊，让哥进去，好不好？”  
李相赫用齿尖轻轻咬着韩王浩后颈微微凸起的性腺，那里因为发情而散发出诱人的奶香。  
“不、不行！会坏掉的——”  
性腺被咬破。  
李相赫标记了他。他没办法抗拒这个正在占有他的Alpha，何况还是一个他默默喜欢了很久的Alpha……  
为什么会变成这样？  
生殖腔被Alpha胀大的结填满，大量的精液和红酒味信息素注入，宣布了永久标记的形成。  
李相赫把哭红了眼睛的韩王浩搂进怀里，吻去他的泪水。  
“以后只会在床上弄哭你的，相信哥吧。”  
我会用今后的时间一点一点让你爱上我的。


End file.
